Vengeance
by Uninspired Author
Summary: Through the tunnel of hell there was a glimmer of light that lasted for only a second. He now acts in the name of the dead...


**AN: New Story...Reminder that there's a week left before Aquagirl's contest ends...votes would be nice, check my profile for them. Inspired by Aquagirl520, whose expectations and somewhat frightening (as in murderous behavior served as motivation) I'm gonna give this to you :D**

**EDIT: Thanks to Claude le noctambule for suggesting a revision. I realized that the previous version was too vague, and I attempted to alter it a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC**

The last day of the week had the potential to be a great day for most. The sun bathed everyone in its radiance while the bright blue sky was spotless. Not a single cloud was present. The temperature was mildly warm while an occasional breeze pushed past the strolling civilians.

Above birds were seen gliding across the city. Their formations caught the attention of a few citizens. For several brief moments the creatures would obscure a portion of the sun before they accelerated their speed and once again the sun continued to shine.

The shopkeepers made their way to their assigned places as they usually did; though it was clear most had more of an optimistic approach. Most nodded towards others or even called out in greeting with a smile before entering their stores. It was an unusual happening indeed.

Laughter was heard. There were children running down the street and the happiness seemed inextinguishable. They held each other by their hand as they pursued one of their numbers. They were clearly agile as they nimbly made their way past the slower adults, and the once short-tempered men and women seemed to let it slide.

I hated it, with every fiber of my being. I hated this day so much. As I walked through the street, I caught several looks as well, though many didn't seem to mind. I didn't blame those that did as I looked seemingly out of place, like a horrible stain splattered on something so pure. I was a flaw that had obstructed perfection and a cause of imperfection.

I pushed my way through those that impeded my progress. My hands were shoved deeply into the voids that the pockets of my coats provided. A deep scowl was plastered across my face that provided the much-needed suggestion for most to move aside. Courtesy was something that had vanished from me long ago as I shoved my way through the crowd of people that refused to move. Curses came from my victims, but I could have cared less. There was only one thing on my mind. It had already been a fucking year.

_Not for the first time, the syndicate had a new member, one that was quite deadly, someone that the government was never aware of…which is what most though of course. They knew, but feigned surprise. To the satisfaction of Gin and the others, the FBI along with the CIA had spiraled into chaos. From the eyes of the shadowy group, those that enforced the law were now blind as their hands feebly felt for something solid in the darkness. After all who could have caused so much trouble, while being able to evade the authorities so easily?_

_I pulled off the feat without much trouble, with not only the help of the authorities but with a member that belonged to the group of criminals. Her loyalties and reasoning was unknown, but as a week passed after the funeral of my best friend and someone that could have passed as a surrogate father, she visited my wife and I. Terror came at first as I found myself standing protectively in front of my child. To our disbelief, her entrance did not suggest any sort of hostility at all. As I ran a quick scan over her profile, it was clear she had no concealed weapons, let alone attempted to bring one in._

_There was a silence before she laughed at the sight of my family, "It seems as if your still playing the hero."_

_None of us said anything to her as we tried to read her puzzling expression. Her eyes found someone that caught her interest, and I realized that my daughter had took the initiative to approach the criminal. My hand instinctively flew towards the toddler before returning her back to her position. Vermouth's eyes never left the spot my child had been. It didn't make me feel any better, "What do you want?" I snapped._

_She smirked, "Such manners can only get you so far tantei-san."_

_I scowled waiting for her to elaborate. She didn't bother wasting a moment, "After the noticeable damage you've caused to our building, you managed to evade the suspicions of Gin as well as our leader. Yet they now have the idea that someone they know is behind this," her eyes fell upon the woman standing behind me. I could hear a sharp breath as the woman behind me tightened her grip on my shoulder, "I've come here to give you a warning...and an offer."_

_I blinked in surprise. I wanted to snap at her. To tell her to leave, yet I knew she was a loose end, she had the liberty to provide me with vital information, perhaps something that could prevent a death. "Go on," I spoke weakly._

_"Time has passed, but I'm sure the man Akai Shuichi still has left the impression on both sides," she said as her eyes met mine. I froze already knowing what she had to offer, "After all he was a force to be afraid of, yet he failed at his infiltration to our syndicate. I'm offering you a chance to join us, to earn the trust of the others before finally taking our Organization apart."_

_"That's...impossible-"  
"Because Gin won't trust you? So long as you have my support the Boss won't be suspicious, and you'll be able to move in more of a free manner compared to the limitations the FBI agent had," sensing my unspoken doubt she shrugged as she turned away and began to exit the house, "How long do you plan on hiding? On running? Sooner or later he will find you. He'll kill her first and your child won't be spared or perhaps become one of us. It's unlikely those that you are close too will also be eliminated. You have until tomorrow to make your decision, I suggest you have a talk."_

"You look like your doing well," came her lovely voice that sounded like a melody as it drifted towards my ears. My heart seemingly stopped upon hearing her. A hand subconsciously reached for my chest in a futile attempt to stave off the pain as I felt my heart wrench. I found her sitting on a stone. The ground in front of her was nothing but a hole, which her feet dangled over.

"As do you. You look beautiful every day," I answered back with a smile. That statement was an outright lie. Both of us knew it. Her skin tone had long lost the look of human flesh and gave the impression of the ashes a fire would always leave behind. That was of course, where the flesh remained. Her once thin, shapely body was now bloated. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a maggot crawl from her fading hair and into an ear.

She rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face as she shook her head briefly. It almost seemed as if her neck would snap, "Always the smooth talker aren't you Shinichi?"

"We are partners," I answered while simultaneously matching her expression. My gaze landed upon the torn patch of clothing that had once covered her heart. In response, the pain of mine increased tremendously.

For the briefest moment I was unable to read her eyes. The days had taken their toll on the corpse, but I as I studied her closely I realized it was sadness. No matter how damaged her eyes were, the intensity had always remained. Her torn mouth gave me another smile, though it was filled with much more grief.

We stood together in a companionable silence as we watched either. None of us said a thing because we were waiting for the other to start. Finally she sighed, "I have something for you…"

I blinked in surprise as I watched her extend her arm in a jolty fashion. The amount of effort applied was easily seen. I stared at her clenched fist in a somewhat stupefied manner. She sighed again, while rolling her eyes again for the second time, "Don't you know to accept something when someone has something to offer?"

We both laughed uneasily as I finally withdrew a gloved hand from my coat in a gesture of acceptance. Another brief awkward silence passed. She opened her mouth to speak but I already knew what she wanted, "It'd be nice...to feel you again Shinichi."

As she spoke my left hand had already pulled off the glove. My bare palm hovered below her hand. A disfigured smile of satisfaction passed, yet the original beauty still somehow managed to push its way through. I smiled back again. I felt her cold, skeletal fist press itself on my hand in the next moment. As she forced her finger joints to open with another great push I felt something colder fall and touch my skin.

I suppressed a shiver as I clenched my fist to hold it. She smiled at me again though it seemed fainter, "Take care of my child for me."

"Of course," I scoffed. As my hand opened there was something that glinted in the sunlight. A single bullet, silver, why was this given to me? I stared at for a minute before raising my head to ask her for the purpose of the item. She was gone. The tombstone was unoccupied and the grass that evenly covered the plot suggested she hadn't been present at all.

I stood straight as I surveyed the area around me. The grass, save for the walkways were lined with white tombstones. The place held an eerie silence that was occasionally disrupted by a cry of despair. I eyed the bullet again as it seemed to eagerly await its task. Forcing back the tears, I confronted the name that was engraved on the stone.

Shiho Miyano

_My tenure with them had been a living hell. I hadn't seen Shiho in months perhaps even a year. Grief washed over me as I wondered if my little Akemi had learned to walk on her own without me. Their demands would have been something horrifying without the FBI and the CIA's support. I rarely saw Kiir, and as time went on I discovered I had long outranked her._

_Vermouth had been sincere on her offer it seemed. Gin didn't trust, but he didn't bother to make any action towards me. With her help and expertise in disguising which proved to be equal to my mother's I had been provided a new alias. My origin had been fabricated into a tale of crimes as I seemingly lived a life that was the polar opposite of the one I had lived._

_The thought of the unfairness and the cruelty of my situation was barely fought off by the need to protect those I could save. I couldn't fail again, not a second time. Based on Vermouth's opinion, it was only a matter of time before I reached the ranks that gave me a chance to discover the identity of the leader. As soon as I did, I would turn him in._

_The slight hope for the end glowed faintly as I received a call from Gin, who ordered me to collect my next assignment. I clenched my teeth in frustration as I promised myself it was only a matter of time before it became his turn. Following his directions I exited the elevator and found myself in a new section of the Head Quarters. Vermouth was waiting with an envelope in hand._

_"After you accomplish this you are to bring the proof in person," she said quietly. For the first time in weeks I smiled, feeling the conclusion draw near. As I hastily opened it to read the directions however. I froze. No. It couldn't be...That was when the world crashed around me as I watched everything I built fall to pieces. I looked at her, eyes filled with accusation, but she shook her head before turning away._

Never had an act of passion seemed so dispassionate. Based on information that was stained in blood it took me no less than a few minutes to meet the person I had sought out. The reminder of the necessary success forced impatience that motivated me to act.

The plan was simple; my mind had formulated the act since I had left the graveyard. Tonight Shiho, my Ai that represented love, not sorrow, would have a bloody rose at her grave.

Those long days of waiting and working my way to this position had cost too much, yet there was no way to return back to those previous moments in order to alter my choices. The raging inferno was now replaced by the icy feeling that craved for vengeance. Justice would be served, but not the one that the petty criminals deserved. The man deserved only one thing...and perhaps that wasn't enough either.

I watched as the man marched towards the alleyways with Vermouth. They had no guards or snipers. I nearly laughed humorlessly at the situation. This would be too easy. My mind's usual caution advised me to be careful, but I no longer cared. If I failed...my hand reached for the small capsule in my pocket.

Apotxin4869 the drug that Gin has used to kill numerous people. The pill was the one that had caused my life to plummet straight to hell. The only good thing this pill did was bring me together with her and it would do it again if need be. With the loss of her parents our daughter could have mine to look after her.

Their lack of movement suddenly snapped me out of my musing. It was time. He would be the first to die, by the silver bullet. I loaded the gun in the duration of several seconds before I followed them, "Black Organization! Today you all die for the crimes you've committed!"

Thus I pulled the trigger. In the name of dead friends, and a loved one, and the sacrifice they had forced me to make.

_"No…I can't," I stammered helplessly as our arms encircled each other. Disbelief now fully replaced the fear . Her proposition was too outrageous something I could never agree to._

_"You have to," her reply was a whisper in my ear, "They won't stop hounding us. Akemi will never be safe unless I'm gone. You must carry out your action Kudo-kun. You must do what they sent you to do or you won't be safe either."_

_"We could fake it," I argued I found comfort in the former syndicate member as I buried my face in her soft hair. Yet both of us comprehended the truth and its consequences. It would be impossible to fool them. I found myself crying as I spoke again, "Oh, Shiho how could I have driven you into this situation?"_

_"It's not your fault," she answered as her hand caressed my face. Such a soothing touch…if I followed through with her request it would be the last time. Her gaze fell upon the discarded blade and gun._

_She silently broke away from me as I painfully watched her reach for the blade, "You won't cause much of a commotion with this," she answered softy. I watched her hold the blade as she placed the hilt gently in my grasp._

_Still in partial denial and shock I shook my head, "Please Shiho don't go through with this. You can't make me."_

_Determined eyes met mine, "You told me to never run from my destiny. I'm facing it now."_

_"This can't be it," I protested, "I…"_

_She placed a slender finger on my mouth, the message blatantly obvious. She didn't speak, but the language etched across her eyes was something I was familiar with. She stood upon her toes bringing us eye to eye before fully pressing her lips upon mine._

_Locked in another embrace and grappling for some comfort in this dark world, we found ourselves desperately pouring more and more emotion into our contact, hoping to convey numerous amounts of unsaid things. _

_Nothing lasts forever it had to stop somewhere. Her sweet taste lingered in my mouth as she drew back. The second became an agonizing eternity. _

_"I love you," she whispered._

_"I do too." I managed. My mind screamed in outrage at the way I had been manipulated. My whole body refused to commit murder. There should be some other way, there HAD to be. Slowly my hand lowered, planning to dispose of the weapon, but Shiho had anticipated this as her hand grabbed the blade and droved it in her heart. I could only stare in silent horror, with nothing left but acceptance. _

_I just stabbed the woman I loved._

_I just watched her die_

_I now had the power to win a war_

_I now had the power to bring safety_

_Forgive me…._


End file.
